


You May

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of AU Malec [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: Magnus is overdramatic





	You May

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The way you said 'I love you'/In a letter

_Alexander,_ it reads.  _I fear I have not long left in this world, for this relentless assault is sure to end me. Please remember me as I was, young and full of life, and not as the frail man I am today. I suffer, but I will stay strong until the very end. For you. If only there were a way to ease my struggle, but alas, it seems I am doomed to wither and fade on my own. Know that I love you, and that I will always be with you. - Magnus_

Alec stares at his phone, flatly, unamused. He closes his eyes with a deep breath, leans his head back against the edge of the couch.

“If I get you the stupid chocolate pudding, will you stop?” he calls to no one in particular, but he knows his flu-suffering boyfriend can hear him in the bedroom. His phone dings, and he looks down at it. A new text has appeared below the long-winded, dramatic one.

 _Perhaps,_ it reads, and Alec narrows his eyes.

“Can I finish my show first?” he says loudly. He’s in the middle of an episode, and he’s not about to interrupt it just to placate the bedridden, theatrical love of his life. Magnus is surprisingly high-maintenance when he’s sick, which Alec doesn’t really mind – it does appeal to his caregiving nature. But come on.

 _You may,_ the next text says, and Alec nods to himself.

“Okay,” he says, clearly enough for Magnus to hear him from out here in the living room. He puts his phone down, but checks it when it dings with another message. There’s just a heart this time, and Alec breathes a laugh, before loudly replying, “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](http://twitter.com/lemonoclefox)! (and maybe treat me to a coffee through the button I've got there? <3 that would be swell)


End file.
